Star Fox: The Aparoid King
by Joseph A. Genesis
Summary: Takes place just two months after Command. The Aparoids return, with a surprising pawn at their helm…
1. Prologue

_Takes place just two months after Command. The Aparoids return, with a surprising pawn at their helm…_

Prologue

**Sector Y**

The Sectors were some of the most infamous reigons of Lylat. Before the days of the Orbital Gate System, each sector was used as a checkpoint in between planets by the Cornerian Army to check for terrorist activities. During the Lylat Wars, these were where the majority of both Cornerian and Venomian fleets called home, as these were critical as a line of defense between planets.

However, the Sectors were also known as enemies to space cruisers everywhere because of frequent Electro Magnetic Pulses, which could disable a ship in the blink of an eye. Due to this, The Lylatian Assembly, a sort of Parliament in the system, jumped at the chance to use The Orbital Gate system when it was proposed. The uselessness of the Sectors and the inherent dangers combined turned the Sectors into homes of drifter colonies, through which no ships seemed to venture.

All except for one

_The Cracken _was a small stealth fighter. The jet black ship seemed to be the combination of the _Arwing _and the _Wolfen II. _The armor could take as much damage as a Wolfen II could, but had the all range capabilities of an Arwing. The only difference was that it did not generate a shield while barrell rolling and only held one Smart Bomb, making it a military grade standard fighter by classification.

The pilot was a slim yet built Arctic Wolf. His fur was pure silver in color. His right eye gleamed a devilish red, and his tail was thick and bushy, suggesting he was part fox. Covering his body was a black and purple suit of cybernetic armor. His name was Justus Orpet. He appeared to be drumming his claws on the armrest of the captain's chair, obviously awaiting something important.

Then, it came.

_The Cracken_'s comm unit began to beep furiously. Justus immediately pressed a button on the captain's chair console and uttered, "Orpet here" towards sky blue, holographic viewscreen that appeared in front of him.

"Ah…so you are the great Justus Orpet? Only an ex-Black Ops officer could be trusted with such a mission.

Justus rolled his eyes at the voice of the speaker. The voice was obviously generated by some sort of voice changer, as its deep, robotic, intimidating growl was one Justus had heard seemingly a million times before. Of course, to add to his caller's mystery, no real-time image was displayed on the view screen.

"Just tell me…what you need me to do. I'm not in the mood for games." the cocky young-sounding voice of Orpet said.

"A no-nonsense business man I see? Well then, all that I ask is that you sneak into the Cornerian Research Facility and terminate the Cryogenic Chamber the body of General Cornelius Pepper resides in. Your payment will be…substantial, that is, if you make it out alive." the robot voice said as the call disconnected

While Justus was known never to show fear, part of him was skeptical. The Cornerian Research Facility was one of the most heavily guarded places in the capital planet, and the deceased, Aparoid infected body of General Pepper was guarded by almost every concievable defense, and this man spoke of it as if it were a simple trip to the grocery. The irritating calm of his contracter made Justus more eager to prove his worth. Without further delay, Justus pushed his stealth ship through Sector X at full throttle.


	2. Chapter 1: The Crisis Begins

Chapter 1

The Crisis begins

In no time, it seemed as though _The Cracken _had punched through Corneria's atmosphere un-noticed by Corneria's Atmosphereic Guard. Immediately, Justus took the ship low, almost skimming the Unity Ocean's salty water as it headed closer to the island.

"Attention, radar signatures detected 500 yards away, switching to camoflauge mode now." noted the accented voice of _The Cracken _

And with that, the ship seemed to disappear, blending in with everything around it. This caused Justus to pull the fighter up sharply, several hundred feet higher than he'd originally been. It was then he saw a silver skyscraper at the center of a seemingly unimportant island. Almost as soon as this island was in his eyesight, Justus pulled a lever above him, causing the floor underneath his seat to give way. As soon as Justus began to freefall, he to disappeared in camoflauge, blending in with everything around him. His ship began to fly slowly away, but Justus paid it no mind, for he knew that the ship would kick into auto pilot and make itself scarce until he called for it again. It wasn't until it was to late that Justus discovered that he was inbound for some sort of metallic exhaust vent that stuck out of the building like a broken appendage. Justus crashed through the exhaust vent, tumbling down what Justus reckoned was several floors before he landed on a flat surface. Although very cramped, he could see he was looking through the vent at the man he was after, General Pepper. Justus Orpet pulled out a scope-supporting pistol from his makeshift holster and took aim, knowing that any crack in the Cryogenic Chamber Pepper peacefully floated in would drain the water, most likely causing Pepper's body to wither to dust in seconds.

But, he stopped when he saw someone enter the room

That person was a golden vixen. She wore blue mascara and had long eyelashes. Along with the typical doctor lab coat, she wore a dark blue button up shirt, a black skirt, and high heels. In short, she looked gorgeous from Justus' perspective.

And then he was flying at her.

Some force had thrown the doctor in Justus' direction with such force that it sent them both through the wall. Justus was somehow able to deploy his gravity boots and grab the doctor's ankles to save them both. It was at the moment that his camoflauge decided to fail, and the moment the doctor screamed

"Look, just trust that everything will be fine." Justus screamed over the howling wind

Not wanting to hear the doctor's response, he turned off his gravity boots. They hadn't fallen twenty feet before _The Cracken _flew underneath them catching them just in time.

"What…the fuck…was that?" Justus panted

"P-p-p-pepper." the doctor, who was still upside down, panted

"Pepper did this? But how…"

"OH MY GOD!" screamed the attractive doctor

Justus didn't have to elaborate further as he saw the building that once was the Cornerian Research Facility. It had been lined entirely with Aparoid Hatchers, and the bugs seemed to appear by the hundred thousands as they marched off of the island and into the sea.

"This is Commander Bill Grey of the Lylatian Military. You are under arrest for terrorism acts. I suggest you power down before…" said the authoritative voice of a husky as Justus cut him off.

"I would deal with that later. Look out!"

At least 16 purple bee-like creatures sprung out of the water, swarming the both the 5 person military fleet and _The Cracken_.

"FUCK! We're under equipped, break the atmosphere!" ordered Bill Grey

"But…" protested the voice of a young sounding girl over the Public Frequency

"There's nothin' we can do for Corneria right now. GO!"

The six ships took off out of Corneria's atmosphere with haste. Several gasps were heard as Justus looked behind him, only to see that the entire planet had been engulfed by purple clouds and tentacles that seemed to block any gap between the cloud of doom.

Just then, Justus heard a familiar voice over his comm unit, "This is Fox McCloud, leader of the Star Fox team. To all weapon enabled ships, please report to our co-ordinates now. We are Corneria's last hope!" the voice proclaimed as the call disconnected.


End file.
